Music Without Wings?
by ActonBlack
Summary: No wings, Fang's Pov. When the real books start to collide with reality how will Iggy, Max, Fang, and Ella handle high school? How about the strange dreams they've been having? FangXMax, IggyXElla.
1. The Bus Ride

****

Okay guys, this is one of the many stories I swear to finish. I'm starting over in new story terms. Somehow because my writing keeps getting better and by the end of the story it's a totally different style than what it was at the beginning. So I swear to finish this one... Sorry.

_You and your jokes..._

****

I do not own Maximum Ride, the one who took away fang does...

* * *

_Summary: No wings, Fang's Pov. When the real books start to collide with reality how will Iggy, Max, Fang, and Ella handle high school? How about the strange dreams they've been having? FangXMax, IggyXElla. _

The Bus Ride Chapter 1

I am standing in the trees watching a girl. Her brown hair is covering her back. Her face is cut, bleeding. She has no shoes on revealing her bare feet. She is being chased. Is that a werewolf? I look back at her and I see her jump off the cliff. The angry mutants start to grumble and I take off running towards the edge. I see falling, and in a flash a pair of wings unfold from nowhere and catch her. She flies backup and I swear I m seeing an angel.

"Fang! Get up I hear cops!" , Iggy shouts. Iggy my blind best friend. I used to fly solo, until he found me. We met at a party and have been friends for I don t know, 2 years, since we were 13?

"Sorry man, I had that dream again" I say. I sit up on the couch and scan the room scooping up my backpack. It s a dirty dusty old apartment we found. There s a couch in the corner opposite mine, its Iggy s. There s a rug, a tv stand, no tv, and a clock with no batteries. Figure that one out.

"School?" I wipe the black hair out of my eyes. Iggy picks up his backpack as I head to the window and open it. Iggy steps out first, then me, out onto the fire escape. We are only a floor up so we jump off the platform. Iggy is holding his trumpet case, and has his backpack slung over his shoulder.

I m a pianist, but I can sing too. Iggy and I play on the street corners in the winter. It pays for a lot of our stuff.

We walk about a block or two to the bus stop. I see the sign and a few teenagers around it.

The bus driver pulls up opens the door and steps to the door. Iggy? she says. Yes ma am. He says as he steps on to the bus.

She says a few names and kids get on. "Nick?"

I cut her off "It s Fang" and I step on to the bus.

I sit next to Iggy and whisper in his ear Ig, do not fully trust anyone for a while he nods and I put my hands on his arm and start to play my piano, or the one in my head. His hands thrum against his case as he plays the trumpet in his head along with my piano.

The bus screeches to the next stop and interrupts us. A beautiful girl steps onto the bus and I hear the bus driver name her. "Maxium" she cuts her off.

It 's Max she sees me staring and sits in the seat infront of me. My tongue is tied, what do I say? Iggy fingers start to play against my arms and the music takes over my hands thrumming violently at the seat infront of us.

She turns slightly looking at us and I hear the slight taping of two fingers with the music. A girl sits down next to Max. Iggy must have been listening because I hear him whisper Ella. They hear the tour beats and I hear Max add in a drum part. Ella adds in a gutair part hums it.

My piano stops first, then Iggy, then max, and finally Ella." Wow .. " I mutter. Max nods. She reaches over the seat holding out a hand. I shake it.

"I'm Max" she says.

"This is Ella" she motions to Ella.

"I'm nick, but I like to be called Fang. This is Iggy, he's blind. And for once in my life when I told someone Iggy is blind, they weren t shocked."

"What s your schedule?" Max asks me. I pull it out of my pocket and we trade schedules. They are exactly the same. Hmph, I smile a friend on the first day of high school, it's going to be a good year, maybe.

* * *

**-musical chime-**

**Okay so if you haven't noticed I'm a musican. I play Violin, Xylophone (bells for you instrumentalists), Cymbals, and Alt. Percussion.**

**A credit, too my friend who is typing my chapters and editing them for me. - Amethyst**

**Her notes of Awesomeness will be in Itallics in the sections where mine are! Thanks Guys Read and Review! **

_Yeah Read and Review :D_


	2. Lost in a sea of notes

Lost in the Sea of Notes Chapter 2

I step off the bus behind Max and I follow her. She is wearing a black My chemical Romance t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Her hair is straightened and her blue eyes stand out just right. I breathe out a single word beautiful .

We walk to her locker drop off her stuff and then to mine. We joke the whole way laughing. Then we walk to the auditorium, to homeroom. Turns out Ella and Max both play music too. We have out varieties. I play the cello, piano, and percussion. Max plays drums, guitar and violin. Ella is a violaist and can play guitar, string bass, and trumpet.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" the man is in his thirties with an already full head of gray hair, says. Let me just take attendance real quick! Iggy?

"Here Sir" Iggy replies.

"Just call me Mr.D, or D okay? Max?."

Here she smiles. She is so beautiful in every way. Her eyes, her hair, her voice, and her personality.

"Nick?" Mr.D asks.

"Yeah D right here" I raise a hand "Call me Fang though please." I think I like this guy.

"Alright thats everyone! Go ahead and use this time to practice any instrument you actually play. You ve got an hour until next period." He steps down from the mini podium and a supposed celloist calls him over to ask a question.

Then I have an Idea, I stand up and grab Max's hand pulling her out of her seat and I head for the piano.

I lift her up slightly by the hips and set her on the bench. I sit next to her. My fingers set on the piano like a record players needle on a record. And then I play and it's like it's just us, like no one else is in the room, silence. She leans on me, her warmth on my shoulder, I get goose bumps. I stop playing with on hand and take hers and set it on the notes for the song, she pushes the key soft and I move her hand to the next notes until the end of the song.

I smile at her, and I never smile, she smiles back and hugs me tight. She lets go and I put my hand behind my head and scratch it awkwardly. She looks like she's blushing, it's kinda cute.

"So Max, um what do you play?" I ask her.

"Snare, violin, and guitar." She says obviously still happy.

Hmph, orchestra, and band together? This day keeps getting better. I smile and put my arm around her.

At first I thought she was going to cut it off. But instead she blushed harder and said, "I thought, it was just me" and then we are both grinning.


	3. Milky Way Music

**Alright it was prewritten, pre-typed so I uploaded it. We've been working on this story for a while. I have 6 chapters written including the ones here. Amethyst has a class to test out of so it may be a little while before we update again. Not too long, at most a few days?**

_Or a little longer..._

**Oh well anyways, thanks to Ratpigeon, and TotallyinLOVE for commenting. Thanks for adding me to your story alerts TotallyinLOVE I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm gonna go play my snare. Will you

come with me?" asks Max.

"Sure" I stand up she takes my hand, and half drags me over. She lets go and reaches behind herself. There is a pair of drum sticks stuffed in the back pocket of her dark jeans. She pulls out reaches in her pocket. Sheet music, with no title, with drawn in notes. She sets it on the stand and brings her sticks up to the drum head.

She plays a small tune and I slide my hands in to my pockets. I watch her not her instrument, it's kind of hard not to. She looks like she's lost in the music, no expression. Is this how we look when we concentrate? I lean against the wall and watch her. Her eyes were milky blue and her blonde curls fall onto her shoulders perfectly.

A loud burst of Iggy's trumpet breaks my thoughts. Max laughs and starts to play with him. I literally sprint to my piano. I work the peddle, and add in a jazzy part to match Iggy's. Max starts to snap and sing like this.

"Hey~!'

"Hey~!" I echo deeper. A couple kids add in their own instruments but then we hear Ella's guitar, and its hooked up to an amp.

"Hey Ella can we get some guitar?" Ella plays a few sweet chords and fades slightly.

"How about some of the piano?" I play a jazzy pair I found fiddling around one day.

"Iggy! Give me some trumpet!" she yells. He lets out a long A and trails off into smaller notes.

Mr. D cuts it. I look at him and he looks amused. "Max, Fang, Ella, Iggy my office please." Max looks nervous, Iggy's clutching on to Ella for dear life, and my palms are sweaty. I nudge Max reassuringly, but I'm not so sure myself.

She smiles and leans into me, my skin twitches getting goose bumps. We step in and close the door. "Okay guys so as you know after school the music department has many programs, Marching band, Jazz band" my eyes light up. "Winter percussion"

I look over at Max and she's smiling, I'm guessing it's a drumline thing?

"and well, we want to experiment."

Experiment, huh? What is this guy thinking, are we going to be test subjects? "I got a call from the board and it was the super intendant, Jeb Batchler. He said he was giving me a fair amount of money to start a new program."

"What kind of program?" I ask and I can see Iggy fidgeting.

"He let me pick, I've decided a band. You see only I am truly aware of your and Iggy's situation." I freeze and so does Iggy.

"Are we gonna get kicked out?" I think to myself holding Max's hand harder.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! It was fun to write since in our band/orchestra room stuff like this happens all the time. Usually I'm the geek in the corner with the bell kit or Cymbals but… oh well. THE GLORIES OF THE FRONT ENSAMBLE! I love Marching band. But I love my Violin too, because orchestra rules! **

**Read and Review! Constructed Criticism Helps Me Lots! **


	4. You're not Alone

****

****

Alright Suprise Suprise we updated again, she sent me the chapter the day I stayed home sick! Yay for awesome editors!

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Do you remember last

year when you told your story to a man in a black trench coat, who gave you 40 bucks?"

"Yeah? That was you?" I ask. He nods, stands up, walks over to the closet, and pulls out a box, he opens it, pulls out 4 file folders and puts the box back.

"Nick, also known as Fang" he reads aloud and hands it too me.

"Maximum, as known as Max." Her name makes my heart flutter. Jeez I sound like a frootloop.

"Nathan, also known as Iggy. Elizabeth also known as Ella" I smile, someone finally understands that Fang is what I like to be called.

"Inside these are the things you need. And a key to the band room. Next question before you open those, would you like to be in a band? It's a limit of four people for now."

"Hell yes!" Max blurts out.

"Sure, I'm cool." I say after her.

"Yeah!" Ella says happily.

"Sure" Iggy says shakily.

"Great. Oh and after school, I'll drive you two back to the apartment to pick up your stuff."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Follow me" He leads the four of us into the band room. We walk into the hallway, open a door, and we go down some stairs. We pass a few instruments in storage and reach rooms. Four of them have our names on doors: Max, Fang, Iggy, and Ella.

"Go check em' out kids" he says.

I walk into mine; it has pale blue walls and black wood floors. Along with a desk, chair, bed, dresser, and alarm clock. There are blankets on the bed. I walk over to the desk and sit down; I go through the drawers and find a drawer full of blank sheet music, an iPod loaded with music, a drawer full of pens and pencils, a few hand sharpeners, and a drawer full of regular supplies. I open the keyboard slot where a computer keyboard would usually be and instead of that there is an electronic keyboard (piano). I close everything, set the file on the desk.

It had a picture of me at age 8. A week before I ditched foster homes for good. He had most of the information filled out, everything but who my parents are, and where they live.

I stuffed the folder into the drawer and walked out of the room slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

* * *

I walk down the stairs coughing, am I getting sick? Doubt it, I never get sick. Detention on the first day of school thats a new one. I walk up too Iggy's door, and knock. "You alright dude?" I asked. I heard a squeak on the mattress.

"Yeah man I'm good." He shouted back.

I hear a girlish voice say "ow, that hurt" as I walk away. 'That better not be Max.' I think to myself. I get to her door and raise a fist to knock on it. I knock softly and the door opens to reveal Max.

She blushes softly and pulls me inside. I look around her room, it's a tad brighter but other than that it's the same. I lie down on her bed and put my hands behind my head.

"Hey Max" I say softly.

"Hey…" she looks sort of pale.

"You ok? You look kind of pale"

"Nope….." I sit up worried.

"What's wrong?" I silently hope she's ok.

"Nothing it's just, nothing."

My hands start to tremble. I want her to feel better. It's like I've known her longer than this morning.

I stand and hug her, tight. Max buries her head in my shoulder.

"Bad dreams" she whimpers.

"Me too, tell me about them?" I ask softly.

She nods, "In the dream. I have wings, and I'm all bloody. I am running from wolf men. And I jump off a cliff and fly away." Her voice fades and my eyes are wide.

I use my finger to lift her chin. "I have those dreams too, but I'm watching you instead." I say quietly.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "You're not alone."

****

* * *

**This chapter was a little hard to write. Anyways Amethyst has an account now, so if you go into the review portion of this story you can find her under Am3thyst14 I think thats right. (edit note I fixed it :D) Anyways I wrote a one-shot for Maximum Ride it's on my profile check it out!**

**Read and Review please I don't care if your just saying hi I like reviews! They put me in great moods! Which in turn makes me write more!**


	5. Afraid to Fall Sleep

**Okay I want all of you guys to send some reviews for our awesome editor, round of aplause everyone! Woot Woot! I love her, shes like my sister :3. Anyways this is my 2nd favorite chapter underneath chapter 7 which I just finished today and you all must wait for. -insert evil laugh here-**

**I love you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I'm in the woods again. I see Max she's running. The wolf man trudges through the opening into the woods.

Wait, not yet, NOW! I jump out and tackle him, throwing punches at his face. He growls and bites my neck. I feel my body buckle. He kicks me off of him and I fall off the peak of the cliff. After a second of falling, it hit me.

This may be a dream that I wouldn't wake up from. I feel strong arms stop me from falling.

"M-Max" I stutter. She smiles at me and pulls me onto a ledge below the cliff.

"Max….." I manage to say. The pain catches up to me and I'm coughing up blood. I'm bleeding, bad; my blood is all over her. Somehow the grime and blood is her color.

"I have to wake you up" says Max.

"S-stay" I mumble.

"No! I have to wake you up!" she tries to slap herself awake. I grab her hand and I hold it tight.

"I've tried it, it doesn't work." I go into another coughing fit. I can't breathe. My vision is getting blurry. I'm all numb, I can't move.

There is something on me, I can barely feel it. It's touching my neck. I mentally scream in pain.

I wake up. I'm coughing up blood. I reach for the trash can beside my desk. I spit into it. My chest is heaving. I hear a knock on the door. "Come on in" I cough. Its Max, her eyes are bloodshot, and her shirt is ripped and covered in blood. I look at her worried, but she shakes her head "no" at me. I relax slightly, but before I can I start coughing again, hard. Max rips a piece of her already ripped shirt and holds it up so I can cover my mouth.

"Fang, what's going on?" she asks

"No clue" I manage to stop coughing. I reach for her hand and rub it. "All I know is you need to go rest and I will stay up for you."

"Why?"

"Well we have school in the morning, and I have a better tolerance to no sleep." She thinks about it a second, it's clear on her face. Then she nods and lays down next to me. I cover her up and stifle a cough.

"Sleep good….." I smile and lean against the wall. Max is beautiful when she sleeps. I smile. I already know I like her. But I'm afraid of her getting hurt in those dreams.

I stand up restless I go through my drawers looking for a shirt. I can put over her ripped shirt. I find a black button-up. I sit her up, pull it over her arms and button it. I lay her back down and sit in the chair at my desk.

I pull out the keyboard and turn the volume down so it doesn't wake Max up. I pull out some sheet music and a pencil. I lay it on the desk and put together a song. For Max, and "our" nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry I had to hurt Fang you guys, I know how much it hurts you just like how James Patterson took Fang away from us -wipes a tear-**

** Anyways thats all from me, Amethyst you got anything?**

_Okay just a few things, first my name is like this; AM3THYST41. Next I love you guys too don't forget about me, thanks for the reviews! _

**Yeah Thanks! Read and Review even if it's just to say hi too one of us. I don't care! Tell us what you want to happen next!**


	6. Five Seconds

**Heh, hey guys so much for studying. AM3THYST41 Thats her name I keep screwing it up... I"M SORRY -sad face- I should go sit in the corner and not write lol :P **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hmph, done." I say wearily. I'd been up all night writing that song! I looked at the page and its cluster of musical notes. I smile.

I glance over at Max, sleeping in my bed. She's wearing my black button-up, and a pair of basketball shorts. Her hair is a tangled mess. I like it.

Her satin blue eyes shut groggily, tired from "our" nightmare. My alarm for school is about to go off. I quickly get dressed; I figured with her asleep what's the big deal. After I'm dressed I sit on the edge of the bed and I run my fingers through her hair and smile.

"Max,... Wake up" I say softly.

"Uh, okay…." She opens an eye "Fang?"

"Yea, time to get ready for school." I smile at her. Her cheeks get red, and she smiles back, sitting up. I help her back to her room. She shuts the door behind her and I walk to Iggy's room. I open the door not even bothering to knock. What I see stops me dead in my tracks.

Iggy in the rags he calls clothes holding Ella in his sleep. It looks like he has been crying. Ella wearing her "Attitude Bunny" pajamas looks like she had been trying to help.

"Iggy?" I whisper, his eyes shoot open.

"Fang?" he whispers back.

"Yeah man, is there something wrong?"

"Not anymore." He looks down at Ella, with eyes that will never see.

"Time for school?"

I nod "Yeah. I'll leave so you can wake her up." I step out and shut the door behind me.

I shove my hands into my pockets and walk into my room for my backpack.

I take a step to leave and hear Max yelp in pain, and I swear I could fly because I was there in less than 5 seconds.

* * *

**Sad to say but this is the shortest chapter. A little bit of a cliff hanger in this one, I like to think It makes stories better as long as we don't have to wait for the next chapter. Hey Amethyst the kids wanna know when the next chapter is gonna be out :P.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	7. Second Home

_We had to split chapter 7 in two pieces! _

**-shakes head and looks like shigure from fruits basket- Oye me...**

_What do you want._

**-changes back- I'm a dork deal with it -whines-**

_Oh dear..._

**_Anyways the amazing 7 chapter that I've been bragging about is now chapter 7 and 8! _**

**_Enjoy! ~~~_**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was "only" a headache, but I caught her from falling. I held her close until we got to the base of the stairs, which lead to the band room.

She stumbles up the stairs and I had to catch her, again. We take our seats in homeroom, waiting for Mr.D. He announces that our band has a gig tonight. Already? I think to myself. Max's eyes light up.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Iggy comments.

"What are we going to play?" asks Ella.

"I've got something." I handed my music up to him.

He reads it, his eyes light up.

"Great!" He gives the music to Max, Iggy, and Ella.

Max on drum.

I'm on keyboard.

Ella on guitar.

Iggy on base.

Everyone sings

(At the café)

"Welcome to Karma!" He introduces us to the coffee shop from the car.

"Wait, what are we calling ourselves?" Ella freaks out.

"Monster?" asks Iggy.

"Nah" Mr.D answers. They argue amongst themselves until I suggest a random name in my head.

"The Flock"

"Yeah!" Max agrees.

"Sure" Mr.D says.

"Cool" I say sorta amused and proud of myself.

We walk in, it smells like brownies. There is photography, and drawn pictures all over the walls. There are random old vintage chairs all over the place. There is a small counter with a bright-eyed blonde haired woman at the counter. The entire shop is a cozy second home. D starts talking with her. She smiles and nods.

"Ok, let's set up." Max suggests.

We set up like Max said and chilled out. We sat down in the chairs. I got some hot chocolate for Max and me. After all it is late night, mid-October.

I come back with 2 cups of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies.

"Here." I handed her the hot chocolate, her hands are still cold from being outside. They look red as Rudolph's nose.

"Thanks." She sips it. Okay this is gonna sound nuts, that cup is so lucky. I nod, watching her.

Oh crap, I'm staring. She apparently realized she was staring too and she turned away.

I reach my hand toward her face toward me. Suddenly I can't control myself. I lean in but its short lived I kiss her on the forehead knowing better. "Fang you ok?' she asked disappointment in her voice.

I nod, my hand slipping off her chin. I start to stand up but she stops me. She sits me back down, puts her hands on my neck and kisses me. My eyes flutter closed.

Okay cup, now we're even. She pulls away. I let a small whine out. She laughs, I smile.

I sip at my hot chocolate and my cheeks get red, so do hers.

"Max?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Would you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

* * *

**I only like cliffie's when I'm writing. Lucky for you guys... There will be a next button there in about 2 minutes when you refresh, if not already there!.**

_Never... Never again..._

**Now Now Amethyst don't turn into that raven in Nevermore by Edgar Allan Poe.**

Nevermore...

Nevermore...

**-pulls out the duct tape- Read and Review! -jumps on Amethyst covering her mouth with duct tape-**


	8. The Rock Show

_We had to split chapter 7 in two pieces! _

**-shakes head and looks like shigure from fruits basket- Oye me...**

_What do you want._

** -changes back- I'm a dork deal with it -whines-**

_Oh dear..._

**_Anyways the amazing 7 chapter that I've been bragging about is now chapter 7 and 8! _**

**_Enjoy! ~~~_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sure" she nearly jumps out of her chair to hug me.

My insides are turning upside down and I feel my cold heart re-warming.

"Max…" I breathe into her neck. She nuzzles my neck. It gives me goosebumps. I see Iggy over her shoulder. His eyes are pleading, hm time to stop.

I stop hugging her and stand up. "Time to start playing" I smile.

I walk over to the electronic keyboard, crack my fingers, and adjust my mic. Guests start to pour in, some from school, a few adults from around town.

The blonde woman introduces us, winks at me and goes back to the counter.

"Alright everybody, we're gonna start off with a song I composed myself!" I talk into the mic just a D had me practice.

Max starts a drum beat slowly. I aim my words at her. An arrow to pierce her soul, let my love in. "What's the matter, have another nightmare?" I make the last word semi-scree-cry.

Max looks at me blue eyes shining like the sea. Her blonde hair curling into her back. I hear her voice, "Yeah" she said it as if she was upset. It was planned but it still hurt my heart.

"Me too" I yelp out like the first verse.

Ella and Iggy echo the word "monster" into their mics in hushed tones.

"Kick the beat" I try to sound cool, and the girls in the audience are looking at me, is that good? Iggy adds his base guitar in and I go up 10 keys, turn around, and go down 7. Repeating that over and over gradually getting softer. **(AN mezzo piano for orchestra/band peeps)** rest and Max _echo's_ me. "Wake up, wake up."

"In a world we've never seen, but know." I end abruptly trying to sound as if I were cut off. "They say you can change it. But those are lies." The music takes over and let it flow through me. I move lost in the music.

I look out over the crowd and people; mostly girls were cheering. The bright-eyed lady behind the counter gives me the thumbs up. The music goes into suspense mode and at the climax I jump into the air taking the mic stand with me.

"This is a nightmare!" I shout into the mic. "And when you wake up!" I look back at Max and she looks back as if finally realizing the meaning of the song. I winked and continue, "I'll be right there!"

"I'll stay, up for you! Up for!"

"You" Iggy half yelps into his mic.

"This is a nightmare! I'm so scared!" Max takes a breathe and her and Ella shout.

"Save us! From this terrible end. This dream is not pretend!" They sound like they are half crying. It pierces my heart.

"Just wait wait! We can't get break in!" Iggy shouts blink eyes frantic wanting to actually look for Ella. She nudges him with her elbow and he relaxes.

"We have a horrible truth" I barely mutter into the mic."

"We are haunted by our youth!" Iggy goes screamo for a second into the mic.

Max yells "We scream! But they're gone."

"Where! Are! Our! Knights!" Ella and Max scream into the mic. Thunder rumbles the small shop. All that's left in the screaming girls.

"Thanks everyone for having us, we hope to be back soon." I breathe into the mic and walk under the stage and off to the side. Ella holding Iggy's hand leading him down. Max's hug tackles me and Mr.D bursts into the room

"Guys! Great show!" he cheers us on. I wrap my arm around Max and she doesn't seem to care. D starts talking to Iggy.

"Hey Max lets go get something to eat" I practically tell her.

"Nah"

"We'll get cookies" I tease.

"Really?" she asks but stops "Wait how do you know I love cookies" I shrug.

"Just do, the chocolate chip kind." I tease again. I take her hand and we walk out back into the bustling shop.

* * *

_That my friend took forever to type so be greatful. _

**Mhm. I kept getting texts, "NEVER DO THIS TOO ME AGAIN" (exaggerated... but... still) Send Amethyst lots of nice mail because without her I would never have kept uploading!**

_-tounge face-_


	9. Side Effects of Love

**Hey guys I've got some news! Angel the next book comes out next month followed by the finale in 2012!**

_Took a while to type this one! Demand through reviews more! I'll type faster!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

"Beep Beep" I hit the alarm clock. Dreams suck. I grabbed the trash can and threw up, yum. I checked myself for wounds, gash to my stomach, a few cuts on my face. I bandaged myself up, including my stomach.

I look down at my shirt stained with blood. "Crap" I don't even bother to change my shirt. I walk straight to Max's room grumbling in pain. "Ugh" I mutter as I lift my hand to knock on the door.

"Knock knock-"

"Come in" I hear Max's squeaky voice. I open it and find her lying on the floor, blood visible in the corner of her mouth. For a minute, she's different, tougher, she begins to speak. "Was waiting for you, those m-geeks…." She trails off her eyes soften.

"Max?" I kneel by her ignoring the pain off my stomach.

"It hurts" Max manages to squeak out, trembling.

"Sh…. I know" I hushed her. I picked her up gently and set her on the bed. I checked her wounds; a broken arm, maybe, a few cuts on her face, a slice on her side and scratch marks on her mid arm as if she were digging into it.

I tape her up and put her arm in a sling. I kiss her forehead, and sit on the side of the bed. "Max... This is all my fault, I'm sorry" I lean down and mutter in her neck.

"I-I" she stutters.

"Shh…. It's my fault not yours" she nuzzled his neck. I get up to leave.

"F-fang" she sounds half crying "Do-don't l-leave"

"Okay Max" I cover her with a blanket and kiss her forehead. "I will stay" I kneel beside the bed.

Her cuts bubble, healing themselves. She shivers in pain, I hold her hand.

"Max, relax. I'm here, the dreams are over. I'm not leaving."

"I hope n-"there's a loud pop in her arm as it pops back into place. Tears well up in her eyes, she isn't breathing.

"Max, breathe.'' She inhales then yelps. Thank god Iggy's and Ella's rooms are farther away from Max's. I glance at the clock, 3am.

I sigh "Max, do you want a cookie?" For a second the light shines in her eyes. I pull one out of her bedside table and hold it up to her mouth. She takes a bite and swallows it.

"Fang…?" I set the rest of the cookie down and take her hand.

"Yeah Max?"

"What's going on…?" her voice strained by pain.

"No clue" I cough out, I feel the gash in my stomach healing faster than it should. I bit my lip waiting for it to finish. The cuts on my face are probably gone already.

"Go to sleep, it's Saturday.'

"I still, can't believe D let us stay here."

"I know, shh."

"He needs an ounce of common sense."

"Max, go to sleep"

"Why?" she wines

"No cookies" I threaten trying hard not to laugh. Her eye color flashes brown and I nearly jump out of my skin.

I shake it off "Fine" she sighs and cuddles her blankets while I still hold her hand.

I let go of her hand and lay on the floor next to her bed, I look under it and see a small black book. I grab it pulling out from under the bed.

The book is titled 'Maximum Rides Diary.' Really, Max keeps a diary?

I flip through the pages until I get to the day we met.

**

* * *

****September 24****th**** 2010**

**Dear Diary, **

**I met a guy on the bus today, he looks quiet. His name is Nick, yet everyone calls him Fang. Ella is in love with his blind friend Iggy. Well that's what she calls him anyway.**

**I wonder how we got so lucky in class when Mr.D picked people for his band. He got me this, he said I needed it.**

**

* * *

**

Woah, Max kept diary- Wait! Ella is in love with Iggy? I face palm, realizing I'd been too busy fawning over Max to realize Iggy and Ella have major feelings for each other.

I shiver realizing what might be going on to doors down. Iggy's a lucky duck. How come the blind kid…. nevermind. I shake my head turning the page hoping there was something on page 2. The page is covered in doodles.

**

* * *

**

**September 25****th**** 2010**

**Good day, so far, last night was horrible. Somehow Fang and I shared a dream. I don't know how, but today in English I wrote a poem.**

**It goes like this.**

**On rare occasions you smile so bright.**

**That mine mirrors yours and everything else is alright.**

**This love we can share.**

**For it is only fair.**

**Nevermind everything else. **

**

* * *

I smile not being able to contain myself. I shut her diary and put it back restraining myself from reading more. I look at Max, she wiggled her arm right out of the sling and her face was down. I sigh and stand up flipping her over. I kiss her forehead and leave the room. I walk to Iggy's door and knock on his door completely forgetting about earlier. I can have some fun with this: I mean he should be half-asleep right?**

"Iggy I can't find Ella." I imitate Max's voice sounding almost exactly like her. A thought pops into my head I'll have to thank Gazzy later. Who's Gazzy, my brain must be fried.  
I hear a loud thump of Ig's feet hitting the ground and running to the door. He nearly rips the door off its hinges.

His face shows straight worry. "Max! What do you mean you can't find Ella." He reaches a hand out, and I dodge it: stepping to the left. Crap I mentally kick myself. Ig's got my steps memorized.

His face changes, nerves boiling over. "Fang!" he throws a tantrum and grabs my shirt dragging me inside. He's cussing up a storm but I could care less.

"Man, your face was hysterical!" I snort.

"Fang not cool, you know I'm in-"he stops

"With Ella, I know" tying to finish his sentence, we stare at each other a moment: then we die laughing.

After a while I stop: wiping the tears from my eyes. "You know it's the same for you and Max" I glare at him, realizing he can't see.

"I'm glaring Iggy" he laughs

"You know the other day, you came in?"

"Mhm?" I wonder casually, I'd laughed way more that normally lately.

"It was about, a dream. Ella was getting bullied and I was standing on a cliff and I couldn't do anything. There were these hawks: and I had wings! Man it was messed up." Horror spread across my face.

"Iggy" I stop him very distressed.

"Max and I have been having dreams very close to that" I stare at the ground in disbelief.

What's happening to us!

* * *

_Read and Review!_

**Mhm what she said. **

**Note: I'm the laid back one here she pushes me to do this! Thanks Amethyst!**

**Btw: My pen name's AnimeWritr but just call me Moon I'm used to it anyway.**


	10. Screams of the Winged

**Next Chapter lol.** Chapter 10

* * *

"Fang, Ella said she had the same dream as me."

"I'm starting to think they aren't dreams." He stared at me with his big sightless eyes.

"Fang you sound crazy" I looked at him.

"Memories. That's why when we change them it-"I was interrupted by a scream.

"Max?"

"Ella?" we both scramble for the door. I find Max curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"Angel, they got Angel."

"Max!" I land next to her on my knees.

"They got my Angel!" I look at her, she's crying, her eyes are brown. They didn't flash back to blue. I glance at the clock, 4:37 am.

"Max its ok." I hush her, pulling her into a hug. She looks like she's going to kill me. She slams me into a wall, and a flood of memories come back.

I look at her, and black out.

**

* * *

**

I wake up to the yelling of Iggy and Max. I look up face, expressionless.

"Finally." Max looks at me like I'd been gone forever, I nod standing up speechless.

"Fang, what is Max talking about?" I walk up behind her and hug her waist.

I shrug "Iggy you need your memories back" she sighs obviously annoyed.

"Don't kill him" I mutter nuzzling her neck. She nods slapping him so hard he falls to the ground. Unfortunately, that's exactly when Ella was standing in the hallway.

"Max!" she yelps, running to kneel at Iggy's side. She looks up tears in her eyes.

I have a flash back: I'm in a cage, Max in the cage next to me, Max's father the traitor, Jeb unlocks the cages taking us to the house in Colorado.

I pull out of it, eyes closed, my face buried in Max's neck. "Fang get Iggy his nose is bleeding." I nod letting go of Max and kneel beside Iggy, I pinch his nose, his eyes are closed.

Ella gives me a murderous stare, I just blink, face emotionless. Max finds the half eaten cookie and hand it to Ella.

"Eat this, you'll remember." Ella looks at her funny but listens. She starts to tremble but inhales deeply like she just came to a sudden realization.

"Welcome back." Ella just nods.

Iggy wakes up coughing, I let go of his nose. "Well that was pleasant, Max." he looks up at her with blind eyes.

"In this life, you're in love with Ella." I whisper in his ear. Max must be doing the same to Ella because she immediately started to blush.

Ig nods looking in Ella's direction, I would use the metaphor, as if looking at her for the first time, but, yeah.

I go back over to Max and stood next to her like a watch dog, while Ella helps Iggy up. He plays hurt and wraps his arm around Ella, leaning on her. Max rolls her eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."

"Mhm." He answers enjoying himself.

"Ugh" shivers Max, I wrap her in a hug and she wiggles out of it. I sit on her bed looking at the ground, defeated.

"Wait" everyone, except Max, stops as if shocked I talked. "What about D?" I ask, but I clarify myself. "He's going to notice Max's eyes."

"Got it covered, Fang she uses contacts with blue in them."

"Oh." I say feeling stupid. She nods dropping them and stepping on them. I yawn and stretch, my shirt rips.

"Fang!" Max shrieks.

"Sorry…" I pick up the piece of my shirt and my feathers, and I run too my own room.

"God he's-!" I slam the door before I can hear the rest.

I walk in my room and lock the door.

"What's wrong with me?" I look down at my hands.

"I n-n-n-n-n-n-need" I blackout screaming.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review


	11. Shut up Fang

**Okay guys it's been a few days since we updated last. Partly because of midterms, and partly because Amethyst has a cold. She could really use some nice mail to make her feel better!**

**I wrote this chapter while my friend was really mad at me. I still don't know why, but it may have bled over into the story? Disregard that if you could? Please?**

_I. Hate. This. Cold._

**Amethyst Gtfo and sleep.**

_Fine..._

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Max" I croak, waking up. I'm lying in my bed, Max knelling next to me.

"Fang, shh… Your other self is fighting you" she kisses my forehead softly.

"He's changing me Max." I stutter out, she nods.

"The other Max is fighting me too."

"Max…." I whisper.

"Shhhh, sleep."

"But I'm cold." I fake a shiver.

"Quit being smart." She crawls under the covers and hugs me. "Okay, you're getting a cookie for this" I mutter into her hair.

"Shut up Fang" she hits me in the stomach, hard.

"Max!" I cough out.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting only, I'm fully myself"

"Yeah thanks Max." I snuggle into the blankets deeper, truly cold. "Night Max" I kiss her forehead half forced to by the other me.

"Night Fang."

* * *

"Fang wake up" I groan at max's voice but open a eye looking at the girl in my arms.

"What day is it?" she asks me.

"Sunday" I close my eyes and hold her closer.

"Fang, wanna go out?" she asks, semi asking for a date.

I open my eyes and look at her suspiciously. She runs a hand down my wingless back. She warned me that I'd only have them for an hour then they'd disappear.

"Yea, we can go to that coffee shop. I like it there." She presses her face into my chest.

"Thanks Fang."

"No problem…" I breathe in her hair. I doze off again dreaming of nothing.

"Fang" she startles me out of my dream.

"Yea?" I mumble.

"WE going out or not?" I groan and pry myself out of bed letting go of Max.

"Sure, give me ten minutes to get dressed." I start to take my shirt off.

"Fang! At least wait till I'm out of the room!" door slam, I snicker getting dressed. I have the urge to go over to the desk and I do. I find my hands shoving blank sheet music in my pockets. 'Crap!' I grab 'my- er his' wallet at step out of the room.

Max is waiting at the base of the stairs. "Come on Fang" she taps her foot impatiently. I walk over and grab her hand. She interlocks her fingers with mine, while reading a torn piece of paper. We walk out of the school and down the street.

This joyride in the other me's body should only last till the end of today. Then we go back. I shudder at the thought.

We walk into the coffee shop and a warm aroma surrounds us. I walk over to the table in the corner, Max sits down and I push her chair in. I plant a kiss on her forehead, and walk up to the register.

I order Max 3 cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. I get a double chocolate muffin and a cup of coffee, I pay and head back to the table.

The radio is playing soft music; I take her hand as she eats a cookie with the other.

"Hey Max?" I say resisting the urge to eat the muffin.

"Yeah?" she says, mouth full of cookie.

"Homecoming is tonight and the other me, he asked the other you." I pause, pulling out my- his wallet and showing her the tickets and we go back halfway through the dance.

She nods, wiping the cookie off her face. "Sure Fang, can we go to the park after this?"

I smirk, "sure why not".

* * *

My hands are in my jean pockets, Max's head is on my shoulder. Her hands in her pockets.

She made me push her on a swing, then we walked by the river, skipping stones. We were bored, so we were walking back. Max wanted to get ready anyway. I unlock the band room and let Max go in first locking it behind us.

She goes up in her room, and I go in mine. I pull out the suit the other Fang bought. Then I heard it, my voice but not me talking.

"You steal my body and my girlfriend?" his last comment making me want to pummel him.

"First off, right now she's my Max. Second I borrowed it, I did this for my Max." I pull the suit out of the plastic.

"Still! You're stealing half my homecoming night!"

"Doesn't our Max deserve that she's the only one who is practically the same, except for the excessive protectiveness."

"Fine, but who are you people anyway."

"Alternate universe." I explain everything, from Gazzy to Ari. "You're not supposed to know, that isn't your life."

"Alright, you can have half my night, on one condition." There's an understanding quality in his voice.

"What would that be?" asking him cautiously thinking that I should be in a mental hospital.

"Save one or two songs for Max and me?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Oh geez what happens next? Only me and Amethyst know :D**


	12. Blood and Thorns

**So Amethyst's and I have been absent a while the reason can be sumed up rather quickly**

_**FINALS SUCK**_

**That and Amethyst was testing out of a few classes so I lost my editor for a while :( **

**We are good now :D**

**Soo on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 **

I stare at myself in the mirror. "one more thing" the other me concludes. My hands go up to my hair and rustle it around a bit and flatten it out.

"Hmph." I grunt as my hands fix my hair. I grab the rose I-he-we got them. I pull out his pocket knife and trim the thorns off. I cut my fingers on the thorns but I don't cry out, I just let my fingers bleed. I go in the bathroom and wash my hands.

Two hours until I'm even supposed to look at Max. I walk back to his-er our room. I hear his voice "Hey let me drive awhile I wanna play."

"Play what?" I ask realizing how dumb I sound."

"Piano, what else." He sounds irritated.

"Fine, give it back in an hour."

"Got it." He mutters. I had no problem. I let go and find a cozy spot in the corner of his mind to curl up in.

**

* * *

****Real ****Fang****'s POV.**

Inhale deeply loving the feel of it, seems how I haven't been able to feel it for quite a while since _HE_ moved in. Playing piano, one of my favorite things to do in the world.

'Whatever' I think to myself, sitting down at the desk. D had us scheduled to play for the second half of homecoming so I started to write.

* * *

**One More Chapter Tonite :D Please review **


	13. Cuts and Kisses

This is the second update of the night so enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 13

I straighten my tie in the mirror. "ugh, headache." I voice softly, falling back on my bed. An hour left, the clock's taunting me. I give up and pass out. I dream about the other Max; from well, the other me's perspective. I see a page fly past my face. Her diary, I hear her voice reading a poem. The scene changes and they are laying on the hood of a car under the stars, she's wearing his Hoodie, his arms are behind his head.

She sits up and looks at him. "Max?" he asks.

"Fan—" she is cut off by a reckless driver whose car slammed into theirs. He rolls off the hood while Max is propelled through the air.

I see him running for her. He barely picks her up and jumps out of the way of another car. He lays her down and starts crying. "Max, wake up" he pleads. Tears falling onto her face scratched face. "M-max c-com-e on-n" he stutters horribly. He leans into her and cries.

"N-no M-max" his tears turn into hiccups, sort of. Then he snaps, and he screams her name into the air. A scream of a broken heart and it shakes me from the dream.

I wake up in a cold sweat, other me is crying somewhere deep in his mind. "Hey listen, it won't happen, it was just a dream" I try to comfort him.

"Yeah whatever.." he sighs. I pick the thornless rose off the desk and step out the door. I walk to Max's room and knock softly.

No answer.

"Max? Are you ready to go?"

I open the door, she's lying on the bed asleep. "Max wake up…" I whisper into her ear once I walk over.

She is wearing a teal dress and black flats. Her curls are messy tossed cutely; she has a small amount of blush on her cheeks. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead, still whispering "Max wake up, wake up sweetie." Her eyes flicker open, right when I say sweetie, oh crap.

She looks at me, "You're talkative."

I look back. "Mhm, we have to go." I kiss her forehead and help her up.

"Ok" she smiles and takes my arm. I'm grinning like mad and want to fly up and touch the moon. I hand her the thorn less rose and she smiles.

"Fang, did you do this yourself?" I nod reluctantly hiding my hands

"Fang" she holds out her hands, I sigh and lay mine in hers. She leans down and kisses every cut, gash and scrape. I can't help but fidget my muscles were relaxing and I hate that. She plants one last kiss in each palm and closes my hands into fists.

But to my surprise she leaned up and kissed me. We stood there a moment engulfed in it. When she pulled back I let out a small whine and she giggled. "Time to go?" I asked her holding out a hand.

* * *

**Homecoming Chapter Update Soon! As Soon as I can Type it I think Amethyst deserves a little break! :)**


	14. Homecoming

**HEYYY I ACTUALLY TYPED IT I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Actually and to make it a bigger suprize, it's my longest chapter yet and I typed the one after this one tonight too! There are alot of Point of View Switches so watch it.**

**

* * *

**

Fang Point of View

I led her to the stairs and then we climbed them. Iggy and Ella were giggling and laughing in the band room with her neon green digital camera. They were taking pictures of Iggy being a goof. We took a few and went up to the admission entrance.

I give the tickets to the "door keeper" and lead Max inside. People say hi to us but we ignore them and set our things down at a table. I offer her my hand which she takes and I lead her onto the dance floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips.

I have an urge to wrap us in my wings, but as of now I am wingless. I brush my lips against hers a second and we sway back and forth. We whisper talking about our future, the flock, and Dylan. I pull her waist closer to mine and she presses her face to my chest.

We stay like that for what feels like forever. She pulls away a little and I twirl her around. She giggles like a little girl. I rub her back in between her wings. She's like a kitten when it comes to things like that. I rub her arms warming them up. We walk back to the table and she sits down. I push her chair in and go get some food. Two plates of various items for her and three plates of various items for me.

We eat, talking about random things and her eyes flicker brown.

"Max." I start.

"Yea?" she asks.

"We've got ten minutes, well I've got 8. Would you like to dance one more time?" I ask. She blushes and stands up.

"Sure Fang" I smirk and take her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Sam's Point of View

I look into the crowd watching couples sway back and forth. I see a tall black haired guy dancing with a blonde hair brown eyed gorgeous babe. I nudge Dylan my bud, "Dylan check that babe out."" I point to her; he stares and starts to bug Ari.

"Ari, Ari, look at this girl" Ari looks, and lets out a wolf whistle.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Where'd that beauty come from?" he asks and I shrug in response.

Dylan starts to drool, I nudge him and he flies back into reality wiping his mouth. I snort and look back towards the blonde.

I look at the guys "Boys we've found our-" I'm hit rapid fire with images of her. One of her at a school I don't recognize, another of her eating ice cream, another of her kissing me, and the last of her hitting me in the face and breaking my nose.

"Her names Max" I stand up cracking my knuckles. I look at Dylan as he stands up.

"The one who left my heart to die" he mutters, red in the eyes.

"O-kay then" I look at him weird. Ari's next he stands up clenching his fists.

"She…." He stops and looks at me. I nod and for the first time we all agreed on something, Max had to be punished.

Fang's Point of View

I leaned down and kissed her long and slow. I felt myself slipping out of the other Fang's body but I held on for this last kiss. It all goes black as I fall on Max.

I wake up back in Dr. Martinez's house in my bed arms still wrapped around unconscious Max; still in the world of the other us.

Max's Point of View

I caught Fang when he fell; I set his head on my shoulder and put his hands in my back pockets. 'He's so gentle asleep; he looks like a delicate black bird.

Third Person Point of View

Sam stalked across the dance floor with Ari and Dylan right behind him. Fang was passed out being held up by Max. She was defenseless, and dangerously naïve for she was unaware that the three boys were bad news. Max's eyes were closed for she believed this world was different. Sam reached her when Dylan and Ari surrounded her like snakes. Their grip was tightening and Fang was out cold.

Max was the first to speak, "well, what are you guys doing" she talked in a truly innocent voice.

"We know you Max" her eyes widened in fear. She started to shake Fang but to no avail the grip that sleep held on him was iron. The only reaction she got out of him was him uttering her name softly in his sleep.

"Sister, why did you leave my body with dad?" a tear rolled down Max's cheek. Ari looked saddened too his eyes full of pain. Then he spoke again, "Maxie?"

With that Max's body began to shake with sadness Jebs words echoed in her mind everything is a test.

Fangs Pov

I began to wake up when I felt drops of something wet on my face my already standing position. I look at the one who was crying on me Max. Her eyes flickered blue a moment, according to Fang when they did that she had 5 minutes left here. There were 3 boys surrounding us all of which I recognized from the other Fangs memories. The first Sam which I had a hatred for because he was Max's first kiss, the second Dylan the one wanting to steal Max, and the third Ari Max's dead half-brother.

For one reason or another I disliked them all mostly Dylan. I pulled Max into a protective hug.

They weren't getting ahold of Max this wasn't their world, so I knew these boys true intentions. That's when Sam spoke. "Aw, come on Fang don't be like that she's plenty enough to share."

Max whimpered into my chest she was undoubtedly weak, so it was my job to protect her. Ari outstretched his over muscled arms while Dylan and Sam got me restrained in a headlock held by Dylan. The more I struggled the more it hurt.

Sam went to help Ari with struggling Max they each took one of her arms and led her outside Dylan following dragging me behind. Only a few people noticed the situation, but ignoring the severity of it they laughed. I growled at Dylan and he smirked wildly. We got to the parking lot and down to the flat a huge field down a hill surrounded by trees.

"Let Max go" I threatened glaring up at him as he dragged my lower half. Max was a little more unfortunate she was over Ari's shoulder. I found myself secretly wishing Dylan would trip and fall, that way I could get Max away.

I figured that she would have ten minutes until my Max was back and awake. She would have to go through whatever the real Sam, Dylan and Ari had planned. Max's eyes started to flicker and I almost lost it, Max needs someone to catch her when she passes out and be there when she wakes up. If Sam, Dylan or Ari gets to do that I might as well just join them. No I couldn't do that to Max, never! Not in a million years.

They dragged us into the woods. Ari tore off his shirt tying me down with the shreds. "Let Max go!" I yelled.

"Nope." Sam popped the "p". That's when Max went limp; my eyes grew wide in fear. Dylan looked at me; clenching his fists.

Five seconds later one of his fists connected with my jaw. I spit on the ground, staring up into his eyes.

"Homecoming was a bust for you eh?" I look down at Sam's words.

"Not as big as it was for you." I look back up glaring. "There's proof in the fact you stole my Max" I emphasized the 'my'.

Another punch to my face and another to my stomach was the result of my statement. That's when I saw Iggy and Ella standing a few trees away from us. Their time was running short; very short. Iggy landed a round house kick to Sam's head. Ari grabbed Ella, and she yelled as she slapped him. Dylan stole Iggy's tie and tossed it to Ari who tied Ella to the tree.

Sam pulled himself up and proceeded to move toward Iggy. "3 o'clock." I gasp out towards him. He lands a perfect kick to his…. disabling him.

Dylan got ahold of Iggy, and shoved ear plugs in his ears. "Came prepared" he laughs. He ties Iggy down on the tree next to me and he removed the ear plugs.

Iggy sighs, "so what's your plan Fang?"

"None yet" Ella went limp just then. "Iggy Ella's down."

It sounded like he was growling there is a loud snap and he's untied. He slams against my tree and buts the shreds of shirt holding me down. I jump up ready for a fight, eyes blazing. Max stirs a little which catches my attention. "One second my angel." I run to her and pick her up, kissing her forehead protectively.

Sam, Ari, and Dylan dropped like rocks and started snoring like babies. Iggy winked at me and picked up Ella walking back towards the school. I follow taking a slight detour to a bench. I lay her down, hold her hand and whisper "Max, Max wake up Angel, wake up" her eyes flicker open brown but her real color. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"F-fang?" she whispers.

"Mhm" I plant several kisses on her forehead.

"Where are we" she asks softly.

"On a bench, outside the school" I pause in the middle, kissing her forehead.

"Jeez somebodies touchy" she smirk. I smile a small smile still holding her hand.

"I missed you" I exhale into her hair.

"Where'd I go?"

"Long story" I sigh, kissing her forehead again.

"I've got time."

"Tonight you don't, but we've got all the time in the world, tomorrow." I held out a hand and helped her up.

"Why what's tonight?" she asks truly wondering.

"Homecoming" shock washes over her face.

"But wasn't yesterday-?" I press a finger to her lips. She looks at me questioningly as I removed it.

I helped her up carefully, making sure Sam, Ari, and Dylan hadn't hurt her. I knew her and I were meant to be. After all of that I was certain.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM NEEDED :D**


	15. Prepare for the Final Act

**Last Update until I can write this last chapter. It is very, very difficult to write so it may be a week or two until I write it, type it, and have it up. Thanks :D**

* * *

Fang Point of View

Slowly swaying back and forth with Max was relaxing. I watched her face. Soft, gentle the Max she barely let out.

"Hey Max?" I asked her.

"Mm?" she half grunted, I smirked.

"Look at me" I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked in mine.

"Now why-"I cut her off with a kiss. She tasted like mint chocolate chip cookies. I broke the kiss when "D" emerged from the crowd. He still didn't know that we were quote un quote "more than friends." I planned to keep it that way, for Max's sake.

The slow song "Sail Away" by Styx ended and as "D" approached us, "Thanks for the Memories" by Fallout Boy came on.

"Ready kiddies?" D asks arching an eyebrow at us. We nod and I look at Max's face; traces of red around the top halp of her cheeks.

I grab Max by the wrist "meet you under the stage D" I call over my shoulder. When we get there, Ella and Iggy are making out.

"Ah! God my eyes!" squealed Max. Iggy and Ella jump pulling their lips apart.

"I concur" I smirked pulling Max into a hug shielding her eyes. "No time to make out right now, we have new music to learn." I handed out music and parts.

I grabbed my cello in one hand and my mic in the other. So many songs to play, a total of 3 not including the one we had performed at Karma.

"Haha" laughed Max "We've been busy." I wink at her and head on stage for the second time in my life.

I set my cello next to Fang's base and set up the mic. Max took a seat at the drum set. Iggy gobbed his base guitar and Ella tuned her guitar. I gave everyone a little nod and our first song was up.

* * *

**Short but minorly humorous or so I thought! Review 3**


	16. The Final Act

**Hey! Sorry about the long time, but this chapter, was honestly the hardest to write. My brain has been fried for finals, and just day to day work. Amethyst, not only one of my best friends, and my editor, I practically owe this story too. Without her, I probably would not have typed many of these chapters. They'd be laying in my mess of papers (WHICH I ORGANIZED AND LOOK PRACTICALLY NEAT NOW :)) I would never have gotten this far, or even dreamt of it! I love you soooo much Amethyst! We need to hang out again like we used to at Karma. (Which is actually a real place people :P) Well I'm done keeping you. Read! Commet! I have a "after story" sequel that I will give to anyone who reviews! Read the bottom for specifications on that!**

* * *

Fang's Pov.

I stepped onto the stage setting my cello off to the side. I looked out over the crowd, walking up to the microphone and fixing my pitch black tie. I looked behind me to my friends to make sure they were ready. I received nods from Ella and Iggy, and a wink from Max. Turning around I grabbed the mic harshly, then I spoke "This song titled I shoulda known, was written by my thicker than blood brother who stole my name." I felt myself smile but fixed my face afterwards.

I open the song with one line, "I left in your arms for an endless sleep. I knew you'd catch me for we were to keep" the music started and my fingers thrummed against my keyboard. "For this life I'm living would have sucked without you" I emphasized the 'sucked' in the sentence. "Without you I'd have died already" I had closed my eyes and I was beating on my keyboard like I was trying to kill it. I swayed slightly due to the force I was applying onto the surface. There was a musical break before the next few lines.

"You are my warrior, you are my might. But I should have known." I faded out a second then jumped into the air and yelled into the mic, "I'd hurt you in the end!" I repeated it once more without the jump.

"Now as I leave you, the list of things I wish to tell you is too long. I'd like to tell you…" I trailed off and the guitars went into death solos. You are my everything! You are my might! You are my warrior! You are my fright!" I had lifted my arms above my head and was now clapping to the beat. It was silent other than the clapping and my voice. I repeated the line, "You are my everything! You are my might! You are my warrior! You are my fright!" The clapping faded out as the music started again. I sang into the mic again "Don't cry baby I'll be back someday." The music disappeared and everyone cheered. I turned to the guys and shouted "one down! Two to go!"

I looked at Iggy and snarled he had written this entire song for his enjoyment. 'Makes me sick' I thought and shivered remember the day when I thought I had almost walked in on them.

"Sketchy!" I called into the mic.

Max started to say "sketch" over and over into the mic at a rhythm like this; 1 and 2 3 and then she paused a measure.

During the measure she paused Ella would say "sketch" in a 1 and 2 and 3 pattern. They would alternate and I added a t-t-t-tt sound in a pattern of 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 5.

Then Iggy began singing "She walked by me in the hall." He sounded like the singer for the song 'American Girl.' "And she dropped something"

Max and Ella proceeded to make a "ew woo-" sound into the microphone. Then they began to say "sketch pad, sketch pad" over and over again.

Iggy continued "She looked, kinda sketchy. For her sketch pa-ad."

Then it was my turn, "Her eyes sparked like the sea, blue as can be!" I realized that this lyric was no longer true, or was never true in the first place but I guess it's the thought that counts.

"She spoke in a whisper, so hard to hear." Iggy sang but paused continuing the line in a normal talking voice "even me! And I have great hearing!"

Ella blushed at that but spoke her line on que, "C-can I h-h-have my sketchpad?"

Iggy was grinning because his little "stage act" was next. "Nope!" At that answer he ran over and swept Ella off her feet guitar and all. "So I picked her up just like this, and…" He leaned towards her most of the way, but just like the gentleman Iggy is, he left a millimeter of space for her to choose whether or not she wanted to actually kiss him.

As soon as their lips connected, Max and I started to repeat the word "sketchy" into the microphone over and over again. Max's part came in next "She came over to my house in tears crying about her man again."

Iggy looked at her with a confused look, you have to love improve. Iggy proceed to look at Ella and she answered his question "I was scared I wasn't good enough."

Looking absolutely flabbergasted he half yelled into the microphone, "But you are!" Iggy continued to repeat the kiss before. Max and I started to have our fun.

"Oh Jeez!" Yelled Max.

"Again?" I yelled.

"You know it!" Iggy says. The beat stops abruptly and the lights go out.

"Iggy! Get a new pick up line!"

The lights turned back on and I took one more glance at my friends. Ella and Iggy were smiling at each other obviously ecstatic, so I looked over at Max. Her hair was everywhere, she had a little sweat on her brow, and she looked absolutely happy. Then her beautiful eyes caught mine and I began to smile, it started off small, but grew tremendously to the point where you could hear the crowd talking about it, "Is Fang actually smiling?"

"Circles…" We all whispered into the microphone, the crowd instantly shut up. No one spoke, Ella played a few simple guitar chords, and the song began.

First it was me "Spinning around, watching you smile…"

Then it was Iggy, "As I file into place."

Then it was Max, "Your face filling my mind, leaving no space."

Lastly it was Ella, "The uniform on my back proves…"

I look up and out over the crowd a few had cellphones, or IPod's out pretending like they were lighters. "I love you, enough to protect you." The words that left my lips were true, how couldn't they be?

Ella took a line, "Soldier here, hear their cries."

Then Max stole a quick one, "Save our lives.."

Iggy's hands left his base guitar and went to his microphone; he inhaled deeply before the next part. "Power" He took pauses between the words. "Greed" I joined him on this word as well as the rest after them. "Hatred'' The girls joined in.

I felt like I was about to lose it, "The blood our sides have shed."

Max was hiccupping, but she pulled the essence of the line off "Stop the blood… Stop the war!"

"How many people," I started to ask, "have to die to resolve issues?"

Iggy's spotlight line came up and everyone stopped playing but me, I played a very quiet piano part behind his words "How many times do I have to stay up thinking how stupid we all are?"

Max was shaking, but her voice wasn't, "That is the question"

All of us began to sing the chorus, "Circles, circles, circles, it's an endless cycle. Let us end it without generation."

Then I sang the final line, "New blood, shall not be shed." The back of the stage light up and there were fireworks. We all disappeared under the stage to be greeted by Diroff, a very, very happy Diroff.

I started laughing ecstatically, and Max jumped into my arms. I smiled a huge smile and hugged her to me tightly. Mr. Diroff was the least of my worries, after a show like that; there is no way he can kick us out. Still, I looked over Max's shoulder too see Ella, and Iggy in a similar situation as us; and Diroff cracking a very small, faint, smile.

* * *

**Well, thats that. It's done.**

**Extra story specifications:**

**You must be Amethyst, **

**OR**

**Review with something actually related to the story such as,**

**"Great story! Quit using the same speaking terms though!" or "Your should have done this!" or "The story kinda sucked, I'm sorry but it did!" or "The story sucked. Bad. Poor writing." - I prefer not the last one though Dx.**

**Please don't use any of my examples! Thanks! I love you guys! I'm posting a new Maximum Ride Story that I have had written for a long time, since... March? Anyways! Stay tuned I'll post it once I get ahold of my mom's laptop. Mine hates me :3 **

**I'll miss you guys :'( Will you miss me too?**

_Amethyst.. _

_Note: if any of you Moon fans like Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, please check out my fanfiction Love Blood and War, i'd appreciate it if you did._


End file.
